


Sweet Love

by Valnine (animegrl1047)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on that Cornetto commercial, M/M, Modern AU, Sappy, Slight angsty with happy ending, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl1047/pseuds/Valnine
Summary: Riku has feelings for Sora far longer than he can remember.So he's scared he's messed up this time.How did it end up like this...?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldBeginningNewEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/gifts).



> So I have to put this disclaimer in before anyone points this out: The idea for this came from a Cornetto commercial that's called 'What's color do you think love is?' (link below for your viewing pleasure). Though I changed some things to make it fit a modern college setting for these two...
> 
> For my friend, I inflict sappiness to you. Enjoy.
> 
> ~~and no, to answer anyone's question, i haven't played kh3 but i know what happens. Damn you Nomuraaaaa~~

_I'm not jealous._ Riku huffs, narrowing his eyes as he blares the music from his headsets. _I'm... not jealous!_

But here he is, on Saturday night, in his apartment, sitting on his bed, stewwing in his anger, ignoring the series of pings and notifications that go off on his cell phone. One more 'ding!' and Riku snatches his phone, turning it off, and shoves in a drawer in his desk, trying not to think about what people will say-

-oh, of **course** they will. It's going to haunt him when he comes into class Monday, when he's going to sit and eat at the cafeteria, when he goes in club for practice. It's like high school, but worse for a good reason.

 _They'll talk about the fight._ Riku grimaces, still feeling the stings of punches that were hit on his chest. It doesn't hurt, given his build and height. But it's **who** gave it to him that the biting, jealous feeling latches to his mind. ...and about Sora. 

Because if anything is even more obvious in this goddamn world, it's how close Riku and Sora are. As best friends. 

...right.

 _As if that'll remain after tonight._ He bitterly muses. _Or after what I did to Sora..._ He narrows his eyes, silently clicking his tongue in annoyance. _And of course it just has to involve **Kairi**._

Kairi. God fucking damn Kairi. _It's all of her fault._ His mind grumbles, recalling the events that could have destroyed any chances of reconciliation between him and Sora. _If only Sora didn't say it back then..._

It happened a few days ago; Riku has just told Kairi about the gym rooms and how the dance club can use it for their own use- letting them play the music as loud as they want. And then Sora nudges Riku as soon as Kairi returns to work out, that interested look on his face. And Riku has to wonder why-

_"So you know about that annoying school social this school does once a year? I'm thinking about asking her to be my date." Sora grins, causing Riku to stare at him. "But problem is..."_

_"You did something to make her angry and annoyed at you, didn't you?" Riku smirks back. He tries not to laugh when Sora squawks next to him. "What did you do?"_

_"N-Nothing! I just complimented on how **pink** her dress was!" His friend sputters before glaring at him. "Anyway! I was hoping you can give her treats? From me?"_

_"So you want me to play messanger." A beat. "For you."_

_"I'll pay you back!" Sora tells him and Riku sighs. The things he does for Sora._

_"Fine. But you better go on your word."_

And he does. The first item- of course Sora would do this because he's a corny cheeky brat- is to buy her a pink drink from the caf next door- with a very corny apology written on it. And Kairi, of course, looks surprised before taking it. When Riku tries to point out that it's from Sora, said coward hid and Riku flatly told her it's from his friend. Though Kairi pieced it together and laughed, telling Riku to give Sora her thanks.

Next few days were a repeat of this- except Sora would grin and waves back since Riku would give it to her in between classes and lunches. But Sora, being the idiot that he is, wouldn't come near her. In fact, he would be really busy talking to others after or socializing that Riku would be forced to apologize on her behalf. 

And Kairi wouldn't care. Except she would have this blush when Riku tells her the treat is from Sora and she giggles, telling Riku to thank Sora for her. It would be great if Sora would get the idea to go up and talk to her...

...if not for how slowly annoyed Riku is about this. The entire deal of Kairi now suddenly being a part of Sora's life, his thoughts, as if whatever he talks about was Kairi, what she might like, what she's interested in, how interesting that most of her wear has a pink article attached to it.

That's... all fine. And everything. Sora can find the person he likes. Riku's okay with this.

But...

-he pauses, hearing the music stop before another plays. Riku is pretty sure his phone might be crammed with unread messages and unanswered calls, but screw them. He's in a bitter mood and he will bite someone's head off if they decide to approach him now.

-and then there's what happened earlier.

Earlier being the weekly MMA club meetings he and Sora are in. That this week was the time they're going to exhibit some of their moves and have mock-fights for people to spectate. (That was not their idea; it was Hayner's and it does draw in wannabee members to be in their club)-

_"Hey, so," Sora sheepishly grins. "Go easy on me, will you?"_

_Riku stares at him, just finished with tightening his gloves. "Why?"_

_"Well, Kairi's watching." Sora pauses. "And I- well, kinda want to look presentable."_

_The silver-haired man frowns._

_Normally, in most of their mock-fights, Sora would be the one who would pull the upper hand, trying his best to beat the crap out of Riku and the other would just be the one going easy on Sora._

_But for him to ask this for the sake of a stranger they barely know-_

_-that silently made his blood boil. But he goes for it anyway, thankful that Sora isn't looking at how angry he is._

_"...well, don't start whining just because I hold back on you."_

...and that didn't happen at all. What happened instead-

Riku closes his eyes, still feeling his chest ache as he still recalled that fight. The one when his envy finally reared on its ugly little head and got the better of him- right when he saw Sora having this goofy grin when he saw Kairi in the audience.

And midway through, it looked like Sora was the one winning, Riku was really holding back- like he promised. He's promised his best friend of ten or more years that he'll stick with him thick and thin, when things got rough and when things got better, and Sora did the same. And that he'll help Sora get through anything for the rest of his life as a best friend should-

-and then it stops.

 _...do I even think of Sora as my best friend?_ Riku asked himself at some point. 

It was Day 4 of 'giving treats to woo Kairi' week, he was waiting for Sora to come out of Literature when that thought suddenly came up to him. And he frowns, knowing the answer is _'Yes, you idiot, Sora's your best friend. He's the one who came up to you and held your hand as a kid when you cried a lot; when his parents were going through an absolute shitty divorce and you were telling Sora when he was bawling, telling him things will get better. You met up again in high school, even after you told him you hated him in middle school for being too clingy. He's better now, Sora's grown up, gotten ten times stronger and better at himself, not at all needy for you anymore, especially now that he's the Golden Kid and now he's found someone better, yes, he's still your best friend, why the hell are you asking this?'_

And then Riku would now remember the times when the two hung out outside of school, at home in summer vacations when it's just both of them. At the arcade when they're both goading each other at a competition. At the festivals when Sora will be in awe, staring the sky after stuffing his face with fare treats and Riku can tell the fireworks were beautiful at night. At concerts when the lights were dancing among cheering and delighted crowds, feeling Sora's arm around his shoulder and Riku would do the same, this time feeling the lithe body close to him, seeing his sparkling blue eyes and that grinning, beaming face of sunshine-

-which made Riku stop and realize _...wait. Only Sora makes me feel happy and I give him happiness in return... as a best friend?_

And he finally realized in Day Five that he hates it when Sora asks Riku to give Kairi treats, _Why don't you buy me the same type of stuff you do for her? Why the hell are you making me do this when I could do the same to you-_

-until something snapped, making him realize something that would've been great...

...if not for the fact he suddenly started to lash out and actually fight Sora, anger now taking over him. Emotions fuel his punches, not caring how Sora's initial reaction morphs to shock, insticntively protecting himself, trying to throw punches back to get Riku back into gear, but no, Riku's just angry. Angry that Sora is talking about someone else, not him. Angry that Sora's trying to treat someone else and not him. Angry that Sora is actually bashful, wanting to do everything for Kairi-

_-but not me._

He opens his eyes, finally realizing why.

_...I'm in love with Sora, aren't I?_

Riku stills before noticing another thing- the music is not as loud. He blinks, feeling his headset still on his left, but the one on his right is off.

"Hey, Riku."

He turns to see a concerned Sora look at him, still in his workout clothing sans the gloves and shoes. "Sora-" He stops, recalling that he also lives with him as a roommate. Sora has the other key.

At least Riku stopped himself from screaming at him.

"Are you okay?" The brunette quietly asks.

Riku scoffs, wanting to go back and wallow in his own misery without looking at Sora for... a while. Days. Weeks. ...months. "Why are you here? I thought you're with Kairi."

"Yeah, well," Sora frowns, "You didn't pay me back yet. If that's what you're wondering."

Oh. Well.

Riku sighs, not wanting to think about that either. "I thought you were looking for something pink for that social coming up."

Sora pauses before he sighs, "Yeah no, turns out I gave up on that idea. Too cheesy and cliched for me. I mean, it's not what I would like to do, let's be honest. Why pink?"

"Then-" Riku swallows, "Why?"

"Well-"

"You're in love, you idiot!" Riku turns around, trying not to show how upset he is. "You know, I thought when you're in love, the world shifts so you're just going to start buying pink stuff, right?"

Sora stares at him. Then he looks back, a bit confused at this before muttering, "Like hell I'm going to start buying pink stuff just because. I mean, I kinda... don't get it, but I mean, if I have to choose a color I would like-" He glances over to Riku, "It's going to be white, right?"

Riku stares at him, a bit shocked, silence.

"I mean, first off, pink... can get tacky. I mean," Sora continues, "There's this entire 'pinkest pink' I don't want to start off ranting about. But you said it's Kairi's color, and it's... fine and all." He wrinkles his nose a bit. "But I just don't **like** it."

"Then why-"

"I like white." Sora states, staring at him. "Isn't that your favorite color?"

Riku stops, all of his minds, thinking, ranting screeching to a complete halt. Then he feels something cool on his lap and he notices that it's one of the blue-wrapped ice creams he and Sora would often get.

"Your favorite, right?" Sora's lips tilt to a shy smile as Riku takes the wrapped blue cone, staring at it, stunned. "Vanilla ice cream? I found this on my way back and... well, I did say I was going to pay you back."

Oh. 

And Riku now recalled the 'pay backs' Sora gave to him were in various forms of treats that Riku enjoyed: iced coffee for day one; castella for day two; mochi for day three; sea salt ice cream on day four; cheese danish on day five; and cheesecake on day six.

All of these plus the vanilla ice cream were his favorite treats. Only Sora knows what he really likes.

His eyes widen, finally glancing at Sora. But the other wasn't looking at him. Instead, he looks remorseful, embarrassed as he twiddles his thumbs. "Sora..."

"I. ..was trying to make you jealous." Sora mumbles. "And Kairi offered to help. So... we both thought about this idea- and I think I took it too far. I'm... yeah, Riku, I'm really sorry-"

Riku doesn't let Sora finish when his lips meet the other's- and groans softly when Sora reciprocates, attempting to deepen their kiss. And he would- if not for the fact he has an ice cream that could melt in his hand. But he knows the ice cream is well-wrapped; so he sets it aside and wraps his arms around Sora's waist.

Eating the vanilla cone can wait.

"Sora." He murmurs, grabbing the other's waist. He feels Sora's arms around his neck, eyes glazed with "Sora... you have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

"Riku..."

"I love you." Riku reemphasizes, knowing how much of an effect it has on Sora. "I love you... so much."

"For years, I bet." Said brunette murmurs. "Is it bad that I notice that?"

Riku hums. "If it's you, I don't give a crap about anything. Will you be mine?"

"Yes." Sora gasps, eyes brightening away from their doubts and inner fears. "Is it bad timing for me to let you know I liked you for years too?"

"No." The silver-haired man shakes his head, feeling elated. "Same time?"

"Probably longer..."

"I'm so stupid." Riku murmurs. "You're really not interested in anyone? Not even Kairi?"

Sora shakes his head. "It's been you."

"Good." And he kisses the other again, insistent on letting him taste and show Sora how much he's held back. He hums in delight, tasting whatever sweet pastry Sora grabbed on his way home. But the pressure for air overwhelms them, and he can hear the audible 'pop' when they slowly pry away. "You're too addicting for me to stay away from."

"Oh my god." Sora groans, his forehead leaning against his. "I thought I was the cheesy one." He can feel Sora's smile brush against his lips. "So have I- hey, you still going to eat that ice cream?"

"What? Pfft, I am." Riku smirks, turning a bit to grab the wrapped ice cream and bringing the frozen treat close to him. "Unless you want to share?" He silently photographs the image of Sora's face growing hot, red staining his cheeks at whatever wicked thought was in his (Yes, Sora's mine, Riku's mind gleefully quips) mind. "I would like that. If you want me to feed it to you-"

"Okay, nope, changing my mind!" Sora laughs, grinning to look at Riku again, prying away enough so the cool air gets between them. "I got my own pint of Ben and Jerry's calling my name-"

"Like hell you're going to do that! We're sharing this-"

"It's **yours**!"

"Then let it wait in the freezer a bit longer." Riku slightly pouts, looking at Sora with a plead he knows the other will cave to. "You're more important."

The brunette fondly sighs. "Fine, fine. Let's share the ice cream. ...even though it's supposed to be yours."

"I know." Riku hums back, silently happy as his arm tightens around Sora. "You're sweeter than anything I got this entire week."

The painful groan and kiss to shut him up was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual commercial: https://shay-moonsilk.tumblr.com/post/190432497878/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos-canuckianhawkbi


End file.
